Sortie entre pote
by NinaDaisyBell
Summary: Karma et Nagisa n'avaient eu de sortie entre potes depuis un moment déjà. Mais lorsque Nagisa est invité par son ami afin d'y remédier, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que cela parte autant en n'importe quoi... [Karma x Nagisa]


_Assassination Classroom_ est une œuvre appartenant à Yusei Matsui ! L'intrigue de ce OS vient de mon imagination. Voilà, et bonne lecture !

 **Lizeldia (Guest)** : Alors déjà, je te remercie de ta review ! Et pour répondre à ta question, je ne sais vraiment pas si je vais encore écrire sur Noragami. Je suis un peu à court d'idées en ce moment... Aussi, j'aimerais m'excuser ! Je ne sais pas comment répondre à une review... alors je te réponds là, en espérant que tu passes par ici et que tu lises ceci ! Merci encore !

* * *

Karma s'approcha de Nagisa, assis sur sa chaise en feuilletant un magazine. Il prit la chaise du bureau en face de celui de son ami et le plaça afin qu'il puisse s'assoir en face de Nagisa. Celui-ci l'avait remarqué, et il détacha ses yeux de son ouvrage et les posa sur Karma. Le rouge esquissa un grand sourire presque innocent qui fit faire la grimace à Nagisa.

« **Nagisa, et si on se refaisait une sortie ?** »

Le bleu le regarda, perplexe.

« **Une... sortie ?**

\- **Oui ! Une sortie !** Répéta-t-il de sa voix douce, comme s'il soufflait. Il s'accouda. **Ça fait un moment qu'on n'en a pas fait une, tu ne trouves pas ?**

\- **Eh bien... Si, mais pourquoi tout d'un coup ?**

\- **Je me suis rappelé de ce que je pensais lors de notre affrontement. Alors je me suis dit qu'on pourrait en refaire une.** »

Nagisa leva un sourcil. Karma avait l'air vraiment joyeux à l'idée de passer du temps avec lui, c'était un peu étrange.

« **Eh bien, si tu veux...** »

Il s'attendait à ce que son visage s'illuminât, mais il frissonna quand un sourire satisfait se dessina sur son visage malsain. Nagisa pensa directement qu'il avait sûrement fait une grosse bêtise.

Ce n'était pas qu'il le craignait, ni qu'il s'en méfiait, mais parfois Karma faisait un peu peur, et il n'avait aucune envie de faire partie de ses cibles. Il l'aimait bien, il était son meilleur ami après tout, et lui aussi appréciait le temps qu'il passait en sa compagnie, mais devenir une proie était... extrêmement désagréable, surtout pour sa santé.

Ils étaient tous les deux en train de marcher dans le très grand centre-ville, bavardant un peu, rigolant peu, mais ne s'amusant que très peu. C'était une atmosphère plutôt tendu qui régnait - même si Karma avait l'air plutôt à l'aise. Nagisa n'aimait pas ça, mais pas du tout. Ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à une sortie entre pote, mais plutôt entre deux assassins qui chercheraient les failles de l'autre. Et tout le montrait ! Karma avait l'air de l'observer à chaque fois qu'il semblait baisser sa garde, et vice-versa ! C'était comme si le rouge était préoccupé, ou alors inquiet, ou même en train de préparer quelque chose, une petite surprise qu'il n'allait sûrement pas apprécier.

Quand soudain, Karma se stoppa. Nagisa, qui sortit de ses pensées, l'interrogea de son regard bleuté. Le rouge sourit, puis détourna ses yeux dans une autre direction. Le bleu regarda dans la direction de son regard, puis devint très perplexe d'un coup - enfin, plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Mais pourquoi lui désignait-il un magasin où seules les filles entraient pour faire leur shopping ? C'est-à-dire, une boutique exclusivement remplie de robes, de vêtements pour femmes ?

« **Nagisa, suis-moi** »

Karma entra, et Nagisa hésita un moment, se demandant ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire à l'intérieur. Il eut soudain une pensée absurde : serait-il possible que... Karma ait une petite-amie, et qu'il décidait de lui offrir quelque chose ? Non, ce n'était pas possible, il n'était pas ce genre de personnes.  
Il entra à son tour.  
Et se fit soudainement happer le bras et attirer dans une cabine d'essayage, des robes, des jeans, des uniformes pour écolières et des maillots de bains deux pièces pour filles suspendus par des cintres, un miroir juste devant. Il comprit soudainement ce qui était en train de lui arriver.

Il se tourna vers la porte verrouillée, vraiment furieux, et appelait Karma de toute ses forces.  
Il s'était complètement fait avoir ! Il s'était pourtant bien douté qu'il mijotait quelque chose, mais il n'avait pas fait assez attention. Non, en vérité, il avait tellement fait attention qu'il a été distrait par les moindres mouvements de son ami. Il n'arrivait pas à le croire !

« **Je ne te laisserai pas sortir avant que tu n'aie essayé toutes les tenues qui se trouvent avec toi, Nagisa.** Fit la voix de Karma, malicieux. **Tu enfiles la première tenue, et j'ouvrirai la porte pour voir le résultat. Mais tu n'auras pas le droit de tricher, qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver...** »

Un petit silence vint accompagner ce moment tendu entre Nagisa et son ami... Enfin, Nagisa, la porte et son ami. Le prisonnier se pinçait les lèvres et serrait ses poings, complètement incapable de faire le moindre geste. Il était littéralement tétanisé de frustration, d'agacement, d'énervement, mais surtout de honte. Il ne savait absolument pas comment il pouvait se sortir de cette situation. Et puis, goûter aux punitions de Karma, c'était comme... goûter du venin de serpent. En clair, c'était venimeux, donc dangereux, et surtout mortel.

Il tourna la tête vers les vêtements qui n'attendaient que lui, il voyait sa dignité d'homme juste à côté, lui faisant des signes pour lui dire qu'il ne fallait absolument pas qu'il le fasse, sinon il aurait à faire à lui.

 ** _De toute façon ma dignité s'est déjà brisée depuis que j'ai dû porter une tenue de fille pour sauver Koro-sensei..._**

Il soupira. Puis balaya d'un geste rageur de la main la mauvaise pensée de Karma en train de se moquer, prenant des tonnes et des tonnes de photos, puis lui faire du chantage avec, et finalement être la risée de toute sa classe.  
Oh ! Et puis au diable les foutues menaces de Karma ! Ce n'était pas lui qui allait lui ordonner ce qu'il avait à faire après tout ! Il prit son courage à deux mains, aspira, et souffla. Il observa la petite pièce où il se trouvait, inspectant de ses yeux bleu claire chaque petit recoin. Il ne remarquait rien. Ni caméras, ni trous. Lui faisait-il assez confiance pour penser qu'il n'en aurait pas besoin ? Ou alors croyait-il que sa mise en garde marcherait à coup sûre ?  
Il fit genre qu'il prenait une robe très mignonne. Elle était courte, s'arrêtant à ses genoux, rouge, sans manches, avec un col blanc aplatit. Il reposa délicatement l'habit, attendit un peu, puis tapa, hésitant, sur la porte pour annoncer qu'il avait terminé.

« **Ce... C'est bon...** » Bafouilla-t-il timidement.

La porte ne s'ouvrait pas, et pendant un instant, Nagisa crût que Karma avait deviné qu'il jouait la comédie. Mais, à son plus grand soulagement, un claquement pour montrer qu'on la déverrouillait se fit entendre, et la porte s'ouvrit lentement. Nagisa se prépara à bondir à l'extérieur, simulant toutes les possibilités qui pouvaient subvenir pour l'en empêcher.  
Elle fut grande ouverte.  
Et il se précipita à l'extérieur, courant vers la sortie qui... il se stoppa net. La sortie, la seule issue qu'il avait pour partir était fermée, close, complètement ! Un rire moqueur et malin le fit se retourner, et il vit que Karma était totalement mort de rire.

« **Tu as vraiment cru que tu pourrais t'échapper comme ça Nagisa ?** Réussit-il à articuler entre deux rires. **Tu me fais vraiment trop marrer !**

\- **Mais… je... tu... comment ?** » Lâcha-t-il, se rendant compte qu'il était très mauvaise posture.

Karma afficha un sourire qui ne lui disait rien de bon.

« **Voyons, Nagisa, c'est pourtant simple à deviner.** Commença-t-il, s'approchant tel un sauvage qui a attrapé sa proie et qui le narguait. **As-tu oublié de quoi suis-je capable pour arriver à mes fins ?** »

S'il l'avait pût, il l'aurait bien oublié volontiers. Non, il n'avait pas oublié. Mais il n'avait pas non plus envisagé qu'il puisse faire quelque chose comme ça.  
Il se raidit. Plusieurs rideaux étaient plaqués sur les baies-vitrées, ce qui l'interdisait de voir tout ce qui se passait dehors, et à l'intérieur était impossible à voir pour les passants.

Soudain, il sortit de ses pensées en remarquant que Karma était beaucoup, beaucoup trop proche de lui. Il recula automatiquement, mais fut bloqué par la porte fermée par le rouge. Ses deux bras étaient chacun aux côtés de chacun de ses deux oreilles. Nagisa envisagea de lui faire une prise, mais Karma semblait les attendre avec patience afin de toutes les arrêter. Qu'allait-il faire dans ce cas ? Il ne pouvait tout de même pas se résoudre à le frapper, même s'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne sentirait qu'une grande douleur aux poings et lui... de simples chatouilles.

Des... Chatouilles ? Nagisa venait d'avoir une idée lumineuse ! Il n'allait surement pas s'attendre à ce qu'il lui fasse une chose pareille ! Mais maintenant, la seule question qui demeurait était : « **_Les craignait-il ?_** » Il l'espérait, du plus profond de son âme. Sinon, il était cuit.  
Karma s'approcha lentement, très lentement. Le bleu attendait, et attendait, et attendait, jusqu'à, enfin, quand son adversaire fut assez proche, il lui grattouilla les côtes à l'aide de son index. Et la réaction de sa victime fut... Un léger arrêt de tout mouvement, car il avait été surpris. Nagisa utilisa ce laps de temps pour lui attraper le col et sa chemise, le faire basculer sur le côté sans oublier le croche-pied pour lui faire perdre tout son équilibre.

En un instant, Karma se retrouva par terre. Nagisa se félicita mentalement. Maîtriser quelqu'un tel que ce type n'était pas chose aisée, surtout avec des chatouilles.  
Et contre toute attente, Karma se mît à rire aux éclats, surprenant le bleu qui faillit baisser sa garde. Pourquoi riait-il ? À cause du chatouillement ? Un chatouillement à retardement ?

« **Tu m'épates, Nagisa, tu m'épates !** Rit-il, rendant Nagisa vraiment confus. **Chatouiller pour me désarmer, je n'y aurais jamais pensé !** »

Pendant ce moment, juste ce moment, le bleu fit tomber sa garde. Penser que Karma le féliciterait ainsi, c'était un peu comme... Comme si un professionnel félicitait un débutant qui venait d'arriver -un débutant avec un sacré talent tout de même. Il observa son ami, qui continuait bêtement de rire.  
Mais pourquoi, diantre, l'avait-il amené ici ?

« **Mais tu sais...** Fit Karma, cessant soudainement de rire. **Baisser sa garde comme tu le fais n'est pas chose recommandée !** »

Il lui saisit à son tour son col, le poussa sur le côté et se retrouva au-dessus de lui. Ils avaient échangé leur rôle.  
Sauf qu'à l'inverse de Nagisa, Karma ne se contenterait pas simplement de l'immobiliser, mais d'en profiter. Et ce qu'il ferait pour n'allait certainement pas réjouir le pauvre assassin qui avait vraiment été trop imprudent sur ce coup.  
Le rouge fit quelque chose de simple, il bloqua les deux bras du bleu en retenant les poignées avec une seule main. Il attrapa son pantalon et le baissa jusqu'à pouvoir l'enlever. Nagisa était plus rouge que tout ce qui pouvait être rouge dans ce monde. Il se débattait, gigotant dans tous les sens, compliquant la tâche du rouquin qui balança le vêtement plus loin.

« **Cesses de bouger comme ça, tu n'as rien à craindre avec moi.** »

Il allait définitivement lui faire quelque chose de pas net, Nagisa en était sûr ! Il s'affolait comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, le sang-froid d'assassin qu'il avait toujours normalement n'était plus à présent. Karma n'en avait certainement pas fini, il lui attrapa le bout de sa chemise et le releva. Il fit passer sa tête, leva au maximum et s'arrangera pour lui retirer sans lâcher prise.  
Et voilà que Nagisa était actuellement en boxer juste devant son "ami".

« **Tu n'es qu'un sale pervers ! Pervers ! Obsédé ! Enc...** »

Il sentit une étrange sensation passer le long de ses jambes, et s'arrêter à ses hanches. Quand il baissa son regard, il savait que dès à présent, il pouvait dire « adieu » à sa virilité à tout jamais. Karma venait de lui faire mettre une longue jupe avec au bout de la dentelle blanche. Il ne vit plus rien pendant un court instant à cause d'un tissu, puis quand il recouvra la vue, il sentit que la pression sur ses poignées n'était plus.

Il en profita pour s'échapper et reculer le plus loin possible du rouquin qui avait une véritable tête de démon. Nagisa était furieux, il voulait le tuer ici même. Il fit un pas, mais marcha sur quelque chose qui le fit trébucher. À terre, il entendait les rires moqueurs de son compagnon -enfin, s'il pouvait encore l'appeler comme tel. Il se releva, prit une position de défense, et... Se retrouva devant un miroir qui le reflétait, les cheveux lâchés, une veste blanche à capuche aux manches retroussées, et la fameuse jupe qui était sûrement le coupable de sa chute.

« **Tu es mignon avec cet accoutrement, Nagisa.** Ricana Karma qui, au plus grand désarroi du bleu, prenait des photos avec la même tête. **Il semblerait qu'être une fille t'aille mieux, pas vrai ?** »

Il était vraiment furieux contre lui ! Il osait le torturer de cette façon, toucher sa dignité de garçon ainsi n'était vraiment, mais vraiment pas gentil ! Il avait en ce moment même une énorme soif de sang. Il avait juste envie de l'étriper !  
Pourtant, il effaça sa mine meurtrière, baissa sa garde, et fixa intensément Karma, qui entra dans son jeu.

« **À quoi tu joues, Karma ?** Commença Nagisa, utilisant un ton étonnement sérieux. **Pourquoi me fais-tu ça ? Est-ce une sorte de torture que tu m'infliges pour ton plaisir personnel ?**

\- **Eh bien, si je devais te répondre honnêtement... Je dirais que c'est vrai, c'est pour mon plaisir personnel.** Répondit-il, neutre. **Quant à la raison... Je ne sais pas !** Ajouta-t-il, esquissant une sorte de sourire qui criait "je suis innocent et mignon".

\- **Comment ça ?** »

Les lèvres de Karma se détendirent doucement, lui effaçant toutes expressions sur le visage. Il regarda intensément Nagisa, qui se sentait extrêmement mal à l'aise de se sentir si observé. Mais le bleu remarqua une chose étrange dans le regard de son "ami", un mélange d'incompréhension, d'appréhension, de questionnements... Le rouge semblait... Perdu.

« **Tu sais** , fit soudainement Karma, surprenant Nagisa, **j'aurais...** »

Il se stoppa, hésitant. Il continuait de fixer le bleu avec intensité, ne faisant qu'augmenter la curiosité et l'intrigue qu'il détenait.

« **J'aurais préféré que tu sois une fille, Nagisa.** »

Nagisa avait subitement eu un douloureux pincement au cœur. Ces paroles, elles ressemblaient à celles de sa mère. Sauf que celles-ci n'avait pas de sentiments de regrets, ne donnaient pas la sensation d'être rejeté, mais plutôt...  
D'être...  
Il ne comprenait pas. Il sentait que derrière ces mots, il en disait bien d'autres. Mais quoi ? Quels étaient-ils ? Que voulait-il dire par là ?

Karma fit un sourire innocent -mais très suspicieux- en disant :

« **Je plaisante !** »

Nagisa fit mine d'être presque tombé à la renverse. Il lui exprimait avec son visage qu'il n'avait pas à faire ce genre de blagues débiles... Alors qu'il savait très bien que cela sonnait faux. Il plaisantait ? Comment pouvait-il dire une chose pareille avec un air si sérieux, sans vaciller, ni détourner le regard ? Comment arrivait-il à faire passer cette... sorte de confession comme une plaisanterie de mauvais goût ?  
C'était une partie de Karma qu'il ne supportait pas. Cette fierté. Il lui avait donné une once d'espoir. Un espoir qui lui aurait permit de le percer. Un espoir pour... pour... pour quoi au juste ?

 _ **Avais-je espéré quelque chose à ce moment ? Mais... qu'est-ce que j'ai voulu croire ? Pourquoi est-ce que je suis si contrarié ?**_

Et soudainement, il reprit ses esprits avec Karma juste en face de lui. Très proche, très, très proche. Un peu trop même.

« **Tu m'as l'air tendu Nagisa,** susurra-t-il, malicieux, forçant le bleuet à reculer un peu plus, pris d'un sentiment de mal à l'aide soudain. **Aurais-tu cru un instant à mes paroles ? Comme c'est mignon.** »

Le bleu reculait, reculait, et reculait, réfléchissant à un moyen de partir. Non, en vérité, il avait du mal à réfléchir à ça, ses pensées étaient embrumées, complètement, et refusaient catégoriquement de se concentrer sur une seule et même chose. Il semblait perdu, réellement perdu, ce qui amusait fort le rouget qui, armé de son habituel sourire, continuait sans cesse d'avancer à chaque pas du pauvre Nagisa.

Seulement, le dos du Shiota percuta quelque chose, qu'il devina facilement être le mur, et surtout sa fin. Il était mal, et ça, il le savait pertinemment. Depuis le début il l'était, mais peut-être l'était-il bien plus à ce moment ? Ou pas… Nagisa regarda avec affolement sur le côté, et voulut courir pour s'échapper quand, sans faire exprès, son pied atterrit de nouveau sur sa jupe qui était bien plus qu'horripilante, et trébucha comme l'instant d'avant. Nagisa ferma les yeux, s'attendant clairement à se recevoir le sol en plein sur le visage.

Mais il sentit qu'on entouré son corps, et qu'on stoppa brusquement sa chute, le retirant également de la terre ferme : Karma le portait, il était venu à son secours, c'était ce à quoi pensait le bleuet. Et pourquoi quelle raison pensait-il cela ? Surement parce que, alors qui relevait ses paupières, il croisa le regard d'Akabane, et sentait ses bras forts le serrait pour ne pas le faire tomber. Il le serrait, avec délicatesse. Il n'avait pas mal, il n'était pas emprisonné, ni pris dans des filets, mais simplement sauvé.

Et, une grande ouverture de l'autre côté. Nagisa avait regagné la terre, et il se doutait bien que son ami n'allait surement pas tarder à se remettre à ce qu'il avait commencé. Il devait fuir, et c'était maintenant l'occasion, ou jamais ! Il s'apprêtait à partir, à s'échapper, à sortir et continuer d'être poursuivi, mais il fut arrêté. Non pas par Karma, qui ne réagissait même pas, non pas par ce fichu habit qui l'empêchait tout mouvement de maladresse, mais par une réflexion intense qui le prit d'un coup.

Il n'arrivait plus à fuir… Karma semblait, avec cette échappatoire, lui laisser le choix. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi faire ? Après l'avoir attiré, l'avoir enfermé, forcé à s'habiller en fille, bloqué à terre à deux reprises, lui avoir enfilé des vêtements pas très virils, lui avoir fait une blague de mauvais goût et pousser jusqu'à cet endroit précis, il lui laissait le loisir de s'en aller ? Mais… pour quelle raison ?

Nagisa tourna sa tête vers le rouget, et écarquilla les yeux d'incompréhension à la vue de l'expression que prenait son camarade : désespéré… ? Egaré… ? Contrarié… ? Quelle était-elle ? Pourquoi avait-il décidé, d'une scène à l'autre, de faire cette tête-là ?

« **Ka… Karma ?**

\- **Nagisa, arrête donc de me vaincre de cette façon, ce n'est pas loyal…** Dit-il d'un air qui semblait mélancolique, pourtant ponctué d'un ton faussement amusé.

\- **Qu… Quoi ?**

\- **Sais-tu ce que c'est, Nagisa ? Peux-tu me donner une réponse adéquate ? Je ne comprends pas ce que c'est, je ne sais pas…** »

Karma se pencha lentement, très lentement, ayant un doute au fond de lui que sa « proie » fuit à cet instant. Puis, il posa sa tête sur l'épaule du bleu, qui n'en fut que surpris, et choqué. Et bien plus perdu. Karma ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, et Nagisa ne savait pas quoi faire. Pourquoi semblaient-ils si proches, et en même temps, si éloignés ? Pourquoi ne se comprenaient-ils, même eux-mêmes ? Pourquoi avaient-ils une sensation au plus profond de leur âme qui les tourmentait à la présence de l'autre ?

Soudain, un bruit de flash.

Et la sensation insupportable qu'il venait de se faire avoir. Il entendit le rouget ricanait, et le sentit s'éloigné d'un petit bond qui le mena à peine à un mètre du bleuet qui s'en voulut pour la énième fois de son manque d'inattention. Karma abordait un grand sourire, mesquin, mais mystérieusement content, ce que ne remarqua pas Nagisa.

« **Je t'ai eu, c'était assez simple, tout de même !** S'exclama le rouge qui lui montra la photo qu'il avait pris sur son téléphone. **Je sais déjà à quoi cela pourrait me servir…** »

Nagisa était… confus. Ce qui venait de se passer, qu'était-ce ? Cette journée se passait vraiment bizarrement, plusieurs questions l'avaient assailli en même pas une heure. Ce garçon devant lui, ce sadique démoniaque, le rendait perplexe. Comment faire pour le comprendre, que faire ? Et… pourquoi donc ne lui demandait-il pas en face ?

« **Karma, tu… pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?** »

L'interpellé éteignit son téléphone, le rangea dans sa poche, et leva ses yeux qui avaient encore cette expression qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

« **Je te l'ai dit, je ne sais pas.** Répondit-il, avec un ton que Nagisa ne trouvait pas du tout assorti avec son propriétaire. **Je ne sais pas, et je n'arrive pas à savoir. Ou alors, je ne le veux tout simplement pas…** »

 _ **Hein ? Est-ce mon imagination ou… Karma semble plus bavard ?**_

« **Tu sais ce que c'est, toi ? Ce déchirement que je ressens ici** , dit-il, désignant sa poitrine. **Cette douleur, et cette envie irrésistible de faire souffrir la cause de cette sensation. D'en vouloir bien plus de ce que j'ai déjà, être de plus en plus envieux.**

\- **Karma ?**

\- **Réponds-moi, Nagisa. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Qu'ai-je fait, moi ? Quel est ce sentiment ?** »

 _ **Je… je ne sais pas… Pourquoi agit-il comme ça ? Je n'arrive pas… à analyser la situation.**_

« **Je** **me demande pourquoi je te dis ça… bah, c'est pas grave !** S'exclama-t-il, nonchalant. »

Il se détourna du bleuté, les mains dans les poches. Il s'approcha de la sortie fermée, et sortit de son pantalon sa main tenant une clé. Puis, ses pupilles se dirigèrent vers le bleuet, et un sourire orna son visage tourmenté.

« **Voilà la clé pour sortir d'ici.** Il la lui lança, et rangea sa main. **Tu peux sortir si tu veux, fais comme tu veux. Je suis allé un peu loin.** »

Nagisa fixait la clé, perdu. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre, à deviner les pensées du rouge, à prévoir ses actions. Il ne n'y arrivait absolument pas ! Le bleuet releva sa tête vers lui, qui regardait autre part, comme pour lui dire qu'il pouvait partir n'importe quand, et qu'il ne ferait rien. Mais Shiota n'en était pas sûr. Mais pas du tout ! Sa main se serra sur la clé, et il pinça ses lèvres.

Pourquoi était-il si agacé ?! Si tourmenté ?! Pourquoi Karma lui était si imprévisible en cet instant ?! Pourquoi ne pouvait-il rien faire ?!

« **Karma…** laissa-t-il échapper dans un murmure, attirant l'attention du rouget. **Je… ne comprends pas…** »

Il ne sut pour quelle raison, mais l'interpellé se tourna vers lui, attendant le reste de sa phrase.

« **Je veux dire** , paniqua-t-il légèrement, essayant de camoufler son manque de sang-froid, **tu… as fait toutes ces choses pendant cette journée, et je ne sais pas pourquoi. C'était comme une torture, tu sais ? Tu aimes ça, toi, torturer.** »

Il ne sut pour quelle raison, mais Karma ricana. Fissurant encore la paroi qui retenait ses émotions.

« **Mais… tu n'as pas semblé tant aimé que ça, aujourd'hui. Je me trompe ?** Ses yeux bleus rencontrèrent ceux de couleur rouge, orange du rouge, ébranlant, sans qu'il ne sache comment, son courage. **Tu… m'as dit tout ça. Tu m'as posé des questions étranges, dont je ne peux répondre, car je n'en connais pas le sens.** »

Nagisa serra encore plus la clé dans sa main, blanchissant ses doigts et sa paume. Il sentait une goutte de sueur qui longeait sans bruit son visage. Il déglutit difficilement.

« **Tu… tu as dit que tu souffrais à cause d'une personne, et que tu veux lui faire du mal… Mais… je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai cette impression que… c'est… comment dire ?**

\- **Que c'est toi, et seulement toi, Nagisa.**

\- **Voilà, c'est… hein ?** »

L'expression de Karma, il ne l'avait jamais vue avant. Et, surtout, ce fut la première fois qu'il avait autant été surpris par des paroles. Mais tout de même, c'était… IL était la raison de sa douleur ? Il était la cause du tourment de son ami ? Il lui faisait mal sans même l'avoir remarqué ? Depuis combien de temps ? Comment ? Pourquoi lui ? Que lui avait-il fait ? Il…

« **Tu ne veux pas partir ?** Se moqua Akabane, sur un ton taquin forcé. **Tu veux rester près de moi pendant le reste de la journée ? Ca ne sera pas une partie de plaisir, tu sais.**

\- **Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?** Rigola-t-il discrètement, laissant ensuite un grand silence s'installait, sans rien y faire. »

Comme depuis quelque minute déjà, Nagisa se sentait encore une fois perdu. Peut-être était-il réellement la cause du comportement de son ami. Dans ce cas, que devrait-il faire ? Encore une fois, son ignorance l'empêchait de savoir. Il trouvait la situation ridicule. Le temps qu'il avait passé dans cet endroit, avec le rouge, était totalement incompréhensible. Le cinéma de son ami avait duré longtemps, et pourtant, en ce moment, il était totalement réduit en poussière. A présent, Nagisa regarda les clés. Il pouvait sortir. Il le pouvait, mais… le voulait-il vraiment ? Il regarda Karma, encore une fois.

Nagisa souffla. Bien sûr qu'il voulait sortir d'ici. Il en avait envie plus que tout. Mais étrangement, il avait également envie de rester avec son ami. Pas qu'il était masochiste ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais qu'il avait soudainement le besoin de connaître un peu plus Karma. Connaitre ses pensées. Le comprendre, lui et ses mystérieux sentiments. Il passa à côté du rouge et s'approcha de la sortie. Nagisa déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit. La lumière du jour inonda la boutique vide, aveuglant le bleuet qui baignait dedans. Le jeune assassin essayait de s'habituer rapidement et y arriva avec quelques difficultés.

« **Eh mince…** murmura avec désarroi le rouge, sans que Nagisa ne comprenne encore une fois le pourquoi du comment de cette réaction. »

Karma plaqua sa main sur son visage en même temps que ses mots s'enfouissaient dans la conscience du bleuet. Nagisa, de nouveau très perplexe, esquissa un petit sourire. D'un signe de la main, il indiqua à son camarade de le suivre. Nagisa ne savait pas comment il devrait réagir à présent en face de lui, mais il était son ami, et en aucune façon il ne pouvait se permettre de le blesser. Chose qu'il semblerait lui avoir déjà fait sans qu'il ne sache comment. Il ferait tout pour le découvrir, et pour ça, il allait devoir agir comme un ami. Un vrai.

« **Allons continuer notre sortie, Karma.**

\- **Tu… es certain ?**

\- **Tu me fais encore un peu flipper avec ce qu'il s'est passé, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour qu'on s'arrête là !**

\- **Non, Nagisa,** ricana Karma de son air malicieux **, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée…**

\- **Karma, je te promets que j'essayerai de ne plus te faire de mal !** Se lamenta le bleuet. **On essayera de comprendre tous les deux, et…**

\- **Oui, oui, j'ai compris Nagisa**. »

Karma lâcha un petit rire, mauvais et qui pâlit le jeune Shiota qui se demandait bien ce qu'il pouvait bien en train de penser. Quand il tourna sa tête vers l'extérieur, il vit une petite fille le pointer du doigt en disant avec un grand sourire qu'il était joli dans cet accoutrement… enfin, elle avait plutôt prononcé le pronom personne « elle ». Nagisa rougit violemment, très, très violemment en se rappelant comment il était habillé. Il n'osa pas baisser le regard, mais le braqua plutôt sur le rouge qui était parti dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

« **Karma ! Tu aurais pu me le dire plus tôt !** Hurla le pauvre garçon qui tenta de se cacher des passants, ne sachant plus trop où se mettre.

\- **C'é-C'é-C'était trop t-t-tentaaaant !** S'exclama-t-il difficilement. »

Malgré son très grand embarras, Nagisa ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être content, non, plutôt heureux de retrouver le sourire de Karma. Un grand sourire qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir, un rire qu'il se délectait d'entendre. Le bleuté ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi il se sentait comme tel quand il était en la présence de Karma, mais en tout cas, il savait une chose. Il _aimait_ ça. Etre lui et s'amuser avec. Les lèvres de Nagisa s'étirèrent et regarda son ami qui tentait de se calme avec tendresse.

Ah ! Ce pourrait-il que cela soit…

Le lendemain…

Nagisa était épuisé ! Il était avachi sur son bureau. La veille, après ce qu'il s'était passé à la boutique, Karma et lui étaient partis se promener encore un peu –Nagisa avait changé de vêtements bien sûr. Sauf que Karma l'avait taquiné pendant tout le reste de la journée, et cela l'avait fatigué ! Enfin, c'était plutôt à cause de sa nuit blanche qu'il se sentait comme ça. La veille, il avait également eu… une supposition.

« **Oui, rien qu'une supposition… Rien de plus…** murmura-t-il pour lui. »

Même pas une supposition, c'était encore moins que cela ! Il en était persuadé !

« **Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais aimer un autre homme, c'est inconcevable…**

\- **Qu'es-tu en train de murmurer, Nagisa ?** »

L'interpellé se releva brusquement, de la sueur froide longeant son visage légèrement rougie de gêne. Il essaya d'être le plus naturel possible et lâcha un sourire maladroit.

« **K-Karma ! Alors, bien dormi ?** »

 _ **Eh mince, j'ai bafouillé !**_

« **La journée d'hier m'a bien épuisé** , répondit-il en s'installant comme à son habitude en face du bleuté. **A part ça, tu bafouilles et tu as l'air troublé, je te fais de l'effet ?** »

Le bleu ne put s'empêcher de faire la concurrence avec les tomates encore une fois. Ses yeux ne savaient tellement plus où regarder que Nagisa ne vit pas la stupeur de Karma à cette réaction, lui, ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ça, il avait plutôt cru qu'il se serait reçu la médiocre répartie du bleu. Quand ils se reprirent tous les deux, ils plongèrent dans un silence pesant qui gênait Nagisa, et même si cela ne se voyait pas, Karma également. Celui-ci d'ailleurs décida de le briser.

« **Oh fait, je crois que j'ai trouvé un autre moyen de manipulation.**

\- **A-Ah bon ? Lequel ?** »

La tête de Karma se transforma en celle d'un démon, et Nagisa pâlit comme du linge blanc sorti de la machine à laver en voyant non pas « la » mais « LES » photos de lui habillé comme une fille, et dans plusieurs positions possibles en plus ! Ses yeux auraient pu sortir de leur orbite si cela avait été possible, et Nagisa serait devenu un fantôme si son âme n'était pas revenue dans son corps après avoir voulu fuir ce monde cruel !

« **Karma ! Efface ça !**

\- **Haha, jamais de la vie ! Je vais peut-être même en faire mon fond d'écran, tiens…**

\- **Que… Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?! Efface-moi ça !** »

Les jours qui vinrent ne furent pas de tout repos non plus pour ce pauvre Nagisa. Entre incompréhension et problèmes de couples, ses journées allaient être remplies avec un futur petit-ami comme Karma. Enfin, ça, c'est une autre histoire.

Celui-ci d'ailleurs, se souviendra à jamais de ce moment. Nagisa était un garçon, et non une fille. Pourtant, l'un ou l'autre, ce jour-là, ce jour où il avait décidé de menacer le gérant de la boutique de fermer exceptionnellement et de lui passer les clés, ce jour où ses sentiments avaient tourbillonné avec violence dans son être plus fragile qu'il n'y paraissait… Ce jour où Nagisa, comme dans un songe, baignait dans la lumière du jour, les yeux entrouverts, ses yeux pétillants, ses lèvres rosées brillants de cette écarlate clarté. Ce jour, ce moment, resta gravé dans la mémoire de l'assassin, fragilisant son cœur. Il avait sorti un " **eh mince** " sous le coup de l'émotion. Ce jour-là, Karma comprit que Nagisa était trop doué pour l'assassinat, tellement qu'il avait presque failli le tuer sans même parler, sans même bouger, sans même le regarder. Juste en étant celui qu'il était, et celui dont il avait rêvé cette nuit, le faisant faire un doux rêve. Juste en étant Nagisa Shiota, celui dont il était éperdument tombé amoureux.

* * *

C'est ma toute première fanfic Yaoi, même d'ailleurs mon tout premier écrit yaoi ! Je n'implorerai pas votre indulgence, mais plutôt des avis constructif, parce que je suis encore novice en terme de yaoi...

Je vous remercie d'ailleurs d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout !

Je vous avoue que l'histoire est un peu partie en steak pendant un moment. J'avais une idée de base, et c'est partie en n'importe quoi x) Je m'excuse pour ça, je ne maîtrise pas encore bien ce genre de sujets x)

Je n'aime pas spécialement la fin, et je trouve mon Nagisa un peu beaucoup OOC, et je trouve ça dommage... Mais pour que je puisse m'améliorer, il suffit que vous m'envoyer une review !


End file.
